User blog:SteelWolf/Survivor second chance 2
Survivor Second Chance 2 Initial Pool of 80 Sarah Lacina Judd Sergeant Ghandia Johnson Sean Rector Jenn Brown Eddie Fox RC Saint Amour Ian Rosenberger Cindy Hall Ryan Orpay Erinn Lobdell Cao Boi Bui Baylor Wilson Brice Johnson Laura Alexander John Cody Chelsea Meissener Brian Corridan Amy O Hara Ken Hoang Sierra Reed Brett Clouser Holly Huffman Marty Piombo Alicia Rosa Pete Yurkowski Morgan McLeod Joel Klug Ramona Gray Dirk Been Stacey Stillman Dreamz Herd Neleh Dennis Silas Gaither Lindsey Casaddan Tyler Fredrickson Jaclyn Schultz Tarzan Smith Ashley Underwood Jeff Kent Angie Layton Matty Whitmore Michelle Yi Marcus Leehman Natalie Bolton Greg Buis Jane Bright Coby Archa Taj Johnson George Frosti Zernow Jaime Dugan Rory Freeman Heidi Strobel Mick Trimming Helen Glover Rodney Laviore Jr Sherea Lloyd Reed Kelly Kelly Goldsmith Matt Quinlan Stacey Powell Reynold Toepher Courtney Marit Jason Siska Sarah Dawson Vince Sly Katie Collins Michael Snow Alexis Maxwell Chase Rice Katie Gallagher Nick Brown Hali Ford Hayden Moss Lindsey Ritcher Matt Elrod Shambo Waters Alec Christy Trish Hegarty Nate Gonzales Some Cuts It is being dwindled down to 50 CUT Taj Shambo Ian Matt Elrod and Dirk declined the offer. Alec, Tyler, Vince, and Nate were cut for irrelevance. There was a battle between Stacey and Sherea for black pre merge woman and casuals couldn't tell them apart. Sherea was eventually cut. Tarzan was also cut just because. Too much blondes so Sierra Reed was cut. Reed declines due to Broadway. RC declines because she hates everyone. Stacey Powell was involved in a second battle with Stacey Stillman for the name of Stacey. Stacey Powell was keep for diversity and too much Borneo. There was a battle between Lindsey Ritcher and Lindsey Cassadan. Ritcher forfeited by last minute declining. Katie Gallagher and Katie Collins battled for name of Katie. Gallagher was kept. Sarah Lacina and Sarah Dawson battled. Dawson was kept for too much Cagayan. Ghandia last minute declined. Mick was also cut. Chelsea and Hali were the country smart young attractive women. Hali was chosen over her. Baylor is too famous for Survivor so she declined. Jason Siska and Michael Snow have been cut. Nick Brown declined, as did Dreamz and Frosti. Ashley Underwood was cut because she was pregnant Production had to choose between Holly and Jane for Nicaragua hag. They chose Holly. Morgan is cut. The 50 remaining Second Chancers are Judd Sergeant Jenn Brown Sean Rector Cindy Hall Eddie Fox Trish Hegarty Ryan Orpay Laura Alexander Cao Boi Bui Erinn Lobdell Brice Johnson Amy O Hara John Cody Holly Huffman Brian Corridan Alicia Rosa Ken Hoang Katie Gallagher Brett Clouser Ramona Gray Marty Piombo Neleh Dennis Pete Yurkowski Lindsey Cassadan Joel Klug Jaclyn Schultz Hayden Moss Angie Layton Silas Gaither Michelle Yi Jeff Kent Natalie Bolton Matty Whitmore Jaime Dugan Marcus Leehman Alexis Maxwell Greg Buis Heidi Strobel Coby Archa Helen Glover Rory Freeman Kelly Goldsmith Rodney Laviore Jr Stacey Powell Matt Quinlan Courtney Marit Reynold Toepher Sarah Dawson Chase Rice Hali Ford Even More Cuts Production contacts the contestants another time. They decide on who needs a second chance and who is entertaining. They begin to cut people. During this process, Jenn Brown and Heidi drop out. Heidi, for reasons unknown and Jenn because she was suffering in WA and didn't want to return so soon and go through it again. Production prefers Eddie over Reynold because Eddie provides more entertainment, is better remembered, and nearly won. So Reynold is cut CBS hates Judd so he is cut. Hayden is cut because it would be his 3rd chance. Marcus and John are both good looking doctors. Marcus is preferred over John because Marcus was screwed by swap. John is cut. Angie and Rory are cut for some unknown reason Michelle Yi is also cut. Holly and Trish are both blonde, post HVV hags. However, Trish triumphs over Holly so she is cut. We now have our top 40. And More More players are cut making a top 32 We now have the official pool of 32. WE HAVE THE RESULTS Cast Announcement Jeff: Hi Everyone: Hi. Jeff: *walks up to a row consisting of Ramona, Greg, Kelly, Silas, and Brett* Ramona Gray and Greg Buis from Borneo. Have waiting YEARS and YEARS for this. One of you will get a second chance. One of you will not. Jeff: Greg..you WILL get a second chance. I am extremely sorry Ramona, you will not. Jeff: Kelly Goldsmith and Silas from Africa. Kelly was accused of voting Lex, therefore, eliminating her. Silas was the first contestant to have their luck go away by a swap. BOTH OF YOU will get a second chance. Kelly and Silas: *hugs Jeff and runs up stage, highfiving Greg* Jeff: Brett from Samoa. One thing go differently you would have been a millionare. You will not get a second chace *moves to a row consisting of Amy, Lindsey, and Alicia* Lets get this threesome. Amy, Lindsey, and Alicia. Amy, you were an underdog with a broken ankle but persevered and left right before the merge. Lindsey, you got into an argument with every male on your tribe. Alicia, you picked on Christina. Lindsey...you WILL get a second chance. Rodney: *groans* Jeff: Alicia...you will not a second chance. Amy you WILL get a second chance. Jeff: *moves to other side of aisle and approaches a row consisting of Brice, Matt, Stacey, and Coby* Brice and Matt. Both third boots. Matt was the kingpin of an all muscle alliance, only to be dethroned by misfits. Brice was known as the butterfly who wore purple pants. Matt you will not get a second chance. Brice, you will! Coby: *nervous* Jeff: Coby, you gave a confessional about how you were bullied as a child and had to drop out. You will not get a second chance. Stacey..you WILL! Get up on that stage Jeff: Get this big shot. Alexis Maxwell, Erinn, Laura Alexander, and Hali. All four young beautiful strategists. Two of you will get a second chance. Two of you will not. Alexis..you will get a second chance Alexis: *gets up, turns around, hugs Coby, and runs up stage* Jeff: Hali...you WILL get a second chance. *goes back to other side of aisle to a row consisting of Neleh, Sean, Cindy, and Ken* Neleh and Sean from season four. Both of you will get a second chance. Cindy and Ken from Guatemala and Gabon. Cindy was known as the season's zookeeper. And Ken was a video gamer who masterminded most of Gabon. Cindy you will not get a second chance. Kenny, you will! Ken: *Goes up stage* Jeff: *walks up to row consisting of Jaclyn, Natalie, Matty, and Trish* * Jaclyn and Natalie Bolton. Both started off very quietly but were in a position of power near the end, and almost won. Both of you will get a second chance. Jaclyn and Natalie *hug each other and runs up stage* Jeff: Matty from Gabon. Lost a million by a firemaking challenge. We loved you on your season but your second chance will have to wait. *walks up to another row consisting of Eddie, Pete, Rodney, and Marcus* Eddie, Pete, and Rodney. All three of you will get a second chance! Marcus you were set to win the game until the tribe swap put you out the game. Your second chance will have to wait. Marcus: Awe Jeff: *walks up to Trish, Katie, and Stacey* Trish, Katie Gallagher, and Stacey Powell. Trish, you quietly orchestrated two major blindsides. Katie, you were known for your poor final tribal council preformance. Stacey, you were known for your many faces. Katie..you will not get a second chance. Trish will get a second chance! Stacey will get a second chance! Jeff: It all comes down to this *walks up to Brian, Chase, and Marty* Two of you will get a second shot. One will not. Brian..you will get a second chance! Brian: *runs up stage* Jeff: Chase and Marty, played together in Nicaragua, and Chase nearly won. However Chase, your second chance is not now. Marty, you WILL get a second chance! Jeff: We have our cast! Category:Blog posts